


Little Hero

by WinterNights (TangentTime)



Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Time-centric, the others are briefly mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights
Summary: Time has a creepy dream.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Little Hero

Time looked around. He was in a place he never thought he would see again, and still haunted him in his nightmares. Termina looked...normal. No moon threatening to crash into the earth. No sign of the goddess-forsaken mask. Just the the Clocktower Square during the night. 

Now that he was really looking around, he was standing on the Clocktower. For some reason, there was a child sitting up on the Clocktower next to him. The child starting singing in a way only children in a school yard would. 

_Little Hero, forgotten from the books,_

_Little Hero, for a missing friend he looks._

_Little Hero, played with Skull Kid,_

_Little Hero, Majora’s Mask you must rid._

_Little Hero, you have 3 days time,_

_Little Hero, do you hear the Clocktower chime?_

_Little Hero, the Skull Kid’s a pawn,_

_Little Hero, free him and see the 4th day’s dawn._

_Little Hero, in search of a friend,_

_Little Hero, saved Termina from it’s end._

_Little Hero, left for a home far away,_

_Little Hero, will you come back to play?_

_Little Hero, you've defeated Majora’s Mask ,_

_Little Hero, but now I have to ask..._

_Little Hero, now you’ve gone,_

_Little Hero, was it worth it all along?_

_Little Hero, you're child no more,_

She turned a looked straight at him, which shouldn't be possible, as this was a dream. Right?

_Little Hero, did you ever find what you were looking for?_

Instead of singing that last line like the rest of the song, she spoke it. She stared at him a little while longer before he jolted awake. He laid still in his bedroll as he turned over that children's school yard song. What was he searching for? Did he find it? Was it truly worth the effort? It gave him too many questions about himself. 

For the rest of the week the song and the final lyrics wouldn't leave his head. There was just something about that didn't make sense. He looked ahead at the heroes from other times. Who he had come to call his family. His boys. Anything he did for them would be worth it, he decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, but this was just bouncing around not letting me focus. I swear I am working on them!!!
> 
> *sips coffee and pets dog*


End file.
